leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wlord99/Ellaria, the Sand Phantom
Abilities Enemies have an arced indicator in front of them, representing the direction they face, which is visible to them and Ellaria. |description2 = Upon hitting an enemy through the indicator, Ellaria's deals them }}, while them for 1.5 second. |description3 = Triggering Sand Strike on enemy , Ellaria additionally gains }} and becomes when moving to a location 500 units around them. |description4 = Sand Strike can not affect the same unit more than once every few seconds. |angle = 90° |customlabel = |custominfo = 5 |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Single |notes = *Successful hits are displayed as . *The bonus movement speed is only refreshed and does not stack on re-application. *Only enemies that have been in combat with Ellaria within the last 5 seconds or that have vision over her, while within 1200 units of her, can see the indicator. }} Ellaria sends a sand whirl in the target direction, dealing }} to the first enemy hit. Dust Devils can then be reactivated twice within the next 3 seconds, with no additional cost and the second cast refreshing the timer. |leveling = |Total magic damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 900 |speed = 3000 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Single |projectile = True |notes = *Casting Dust Devils does not interupt Ellaria's movement or previous orders. }} Ellaria into the ground at the target location, transforming the soil around her into Quicksand for up to 2 seconds, while becoming and , also herself in place. |description2 = Quicksand enemies and them by 20%, which gradually increases up to 100% after 2 seconds. Enemies cannot see Quicksand directly but only immediately around affected units. |description3 = After 2 seconds or on recast, Ellaria will resurface on the targeted patch of Quicksand, all enemies still in Quicksand for at least 0.5 seconds, with the duration increased the more they were slowed by it. |leveling3 = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 250 |effect radius= 250 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |knockdown = False |grounded = True |notes = *''Quicksand'' does not spread through walls. }} Ellaria for up to 3 seconds, herself by 20%. |description2 = Ellaria and sand silhouettes consecutivly in the target direction, dealing }} to enemies along their path. |description3 = Being hit multiple times deals }} per hit. |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = |Maximum bonus damage| |Total mixed damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |target range = 600 |speed = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |damagetype = }} / }} |spelleffects = aoe |projectile = True |knockdown = True |grounded = True |notes = *Each instance of damage can trigger . }} After a 0.5 seconds , Ellaria unleashes a devastating expanding sand storm, dealing }}. |description2 = Enemies facing the storm are to its edge while being for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |effect radius= 500 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |spellshield = true |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Aoe |notes = *The delay does not interrupt Ellaria's movement. }} Gameplay General= Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Deception & crowd control. *High burst damage. *Mobile & evasive. Weaknesses *Low range. *Fragile. *Requires precise aim. |-|Tips&Tricks= ; Playing as Ellaria *''Sinking Grounds'' can be used to evade enemy attacks, immobilize enemies for a guaranteed hit of Sand Strike or twice within quick succession as a gap-closer. ; Playing against Ellaria *Avoid getting hit in the face by Ellaria's spells to not get nearsighted. *Though extremely mobile, Ellaria has little range. Harassing her from afar is an easy way to wither her down. *'Ellaria' spells have relative long cooldowns. Use these as an opportunity to take her down. *Chasing Ellaria can be a real struggle. Don't waste too much time on it! |-|Recommended Items & Runes= ;Runes Domination + Sorcery: *Keystone: *III: / *II: *I: / *II: *I: / Changelog Hide= |-|Changelog= : * duration lowered from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. : *Cast system changed from "3 charges all replenshing at once" to "barrage ability". *Mana cost increased from 30 to . : *Inicial reduced from 40% to 20%. : * increased from 15% to 20%. General: *Minor fixes. ;30.01.2020: General: *Attack range lowered from 550 to 500. : * duration increased from 1 second to 1.5 seconds. *Bonus magic damage increased from to . **Both damage and are now affected by the on-target cooldown. *Now Ellaria and grants her }} on movement commands targeted within 500 units of affected enemy . : *Magic damage lowered from to . **Maximum magic damage lowered from to . *Now longer Ellaria or grants her . *Added 0.15 seconds cast time, during which Ellaria is by 50%. : *Cooldown increased from to . *Minor rework of functionality. *''Quicksand'' does no longer last for 3 seconds after Ellaria resurfaces. : *Cooldown lowered from to *Removed while charging. : *Effect radius lowered from 600 to 500. *'Ellaria' no longer or . *Now enemies facing the storm, them for 1.5 seconds. }} Category:Blog posts